The present invention relates to beverage dispensers, for example, tea urns, for holding a volume of beverage within a receptacle and then dispensing that beverage to a consumer through a valve. In this regard, there are various types of beverage dispensers in the industry. In many of these known beverage dispensers, the valve or similar dispensing means is located on the side of the beverage dispenser and is raised above the bottom of the beverage dispenser, so that a cup or other receptacle can be placed next to the beverage dispenser below the valve when the beverage is dispensed. In order to dispense the beverage, a user must typically pull or manipulate a handle located above the valve, which can, in some instances, require the use of both of the user's hands—one to hold the cup or other receptacle and the other to pull or manipulate the handle. Furthermore, with the valve extending horizontally from the side of the beverage dispenser it is typical that not all of the beverage stored in the beverage dispenser is capable of being dispensed, since a portion of the beverage is retained below the outlet for the valve.